The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Devices generating heat during operation may be equipped with cooling systems to remove heat to prevent temperature-related damage. One form of heat-generating devices includes electric motor/generators (machines), including those employed in hybrid and electric vehicle applications. Heat generating devices may provide temperature feedback to a control system to control operation and to prevent temperature-related damage to motor windings caused by operating outside of a preferred temperature range related to service life. Such control systems may include control routines to derate motor torque output when temperature exceeds a threshold temperature. However, derating motor torque output is undesirable from a perspective of expected performance of the heat generating device.